


Pumpkin People

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Halloween, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2003.





	Pumpkin People

"Buck! Come see!" JD grabbed Wilmington's hand, pulling him through the house, out the door, and in front of a row of pumpkins. 

"You make these?"

"We done the drawin' an' Chris done the cuttin'," Vin proudly explained. 

"Well, these here pumpkins look mighty fine, boys," Buck applauded. 

"Look closer," Chris invited, his eyes twinkling with merriment. 

Studying the seven pumpkins, Buck started to laugh when he recognized the familiar features on each gourd. 

"Them's us!" JD and Vin shouted in unison. 

"And this one must be..." Buck pointed to the shiny gold foil adorning one jack-o-lantern tooth. 

"Unca' Ezra!"


End file.
